Ella y yo
by holyfer
Summary: Songfic basado en la exelente cancion de Don Omar, esta llena de celos, desepciones, rencores, pero lo mas importante traiciones.


"_Pensamientos" _

-lo que dicen los personajes –

(Sho de entrometida)

**ELLA Y YO**

**Dos locos viviendo una aventura castigada por Dios  
Un laberinto sin salida donde el miedo se convierte en amor  
**

"_Hay esta, por fin la puedo ver, se acerca a mi con una sonrisa discreta pero al la vez dulce, camina de una manera tan elegante y sensual que me hace derretir; aun no puedo creer que una mujer como ella se tienda a algo conmigo, ella que es tan distinguida, hermosa, carismática, madura, en fin con tantas cualidades."_

-Hola-Saludo ella con una gran sonrisa en su labios

-Hola. ¿Cómo esta la mujer mas linda del mundo?-dijo el acercándose poco a poco a los labios de la joven.

Pero fue interrumpido por la mano de la mujer

-Bien y veo que tu estas mejor que yo, pero aquí no… sabes que no me gust…….

-Lo se- la interrumpió el-fue una imprudencia de mi parte, pero es que no me puedo controlar cuando te tengo cerca ¿lo sabias?

-Vallamos a otro lugar- pidió ignorando su pregunta-no muy lejos, solo lo necesario, necesito estar en aquella tienda a las 6, no quiero llegar tarde, sabes lo que pasaría.

-"_EL", _si, también se eso, no nos podemos arriesgar-hablo con tristeza y algo de rabia- aunque odie las ataduras

Ella bajo la mirada, fuera como fuera esas palabras le habían sonado a reproche.

-Pero eso no impedirá que tu y yo estemos un momento juntos-decía el chico- ¿por que sabes algo?-ella levanto la mirada a esos ojos que tanto le gustaban-Te Amo

**Somos su marido, ella y yo**

"_Sonrió para mi no para EL, eso es algo que me encanta, si lose talvez este pecando de mas, pero no puedo dejarla, creo que soy masoquista, no importa yo la quiero mas bien LA AMO, aunque sea **casada**"_

-Vamonos no tenemos mucho tiempo-decía ella mientras lo jalaba del brazo

-Si, disfrutemos el momento-

La pareja se perdía entre muchas otras personas, tentando su suerte, su destino pero sobretodo su vida.

**Mi esposa y yo  
Igual que ustedes compartimos en la vida un eterno amor  
La dama perfecta, toda una belleza, ella es mi inspiración **

"_Aun no lo puedo creer, ya es un año de haberme casado con la mujer que mas amo en el mundo, tan linda y perfecta, tan amable y dulce, definitivamente ella es la mejor entre las mujeres, cada día me convenzo mas de ello" _

-Hola amor-saludo alegre una chica

-Hola cariño-la saludo el para después darle un dulce beso en los labios-¿Qué tal tus compras?

-Pues la verdad no me gusto nada y solo me compre algo para tomar-dijo ella

-Valla, pero no importa por que así ya no gastas tanto dinero

-Oye! Yo no gasto tanto dinero-le reprocho-eres un malvado

-Sabes que es broma, además lo que compras siempre es productivo eres perfecta en las compras

-Como sea que vamos a hacer hoy-dijo ella con curiosidad

-Pues que tal a cenar a un buen lugar que te parece en The restaurant of the moon

-Me parece bien, es un lugar discreto y con un buen ambiente, lo adoro-comento emocionada

-Lo supuse es tu estilo "maduro y discreto"-comento con un gesto dulce

-Me conoces bastante bien-comento ella abrazándolo

-Cuando amas con locura a una mujer, conoces todo ella y mas si es tu esposa, ya que sabes que tu la amas como ella te ama. Por eso…-saco una cajita de su chamarra-…Feliz aniversario!

-Oh Dios!, lo recordaste!-dijo abriendo la cajita mostrando una pulsera sencilla pero hermosa-es precioso! no te hubieras molestado

-No es molestia por que te AMO-decía al momento que le ponía aquella pulsera

En ese momento sintió como esas palabras llegaron hasta el fondo de su corazón, taladrándolo y solo pudo articular un "yo también"

**Somos feliz ella y yo (ella y yooo).**

-Vamos, tenemos que disfrutar esta linda velada juntos-dijo el emocionado

-Claro-comento ella-no todos los días es tu aniversario de bodas

-Y no todos los días lo compartes con la persona que mas quieres en todo el mundo

-Tienes razón, hay que disfrutar esta noche-comento mas emocionada

"_La vi y me sonrió esa sonrisa que solo me da a mi, no puedo ser mas dichoso con ella a mi lado, los dos, juntos, pero lo mejor de todo FELICES"_

**Amigo ella y yo  
Solos nos vemos a escondidas para ahogar esta prohibida pasión **

**Y aunque tiene dueño yo solo tengo un sueño ser su protector  
Somos su marido, ella y yoo.**

-Espera me llaman-comento el

-si-dijo ella sin tomarle importancia

-Diga-

-**_Hola amigo ¿Cómo estas?_**

-…"_EL_" Bien y tu-palideció al reconocer la voz

-**_Pues bien el lo que cabe ya sabes feliz por un año de matrimonio_**

**-**Si me lo imagino, debes de estar feliz-volteo a la chica con la que estaba y esta solo le dio una bella sonrisa

-**_Si, pero no quiero hablar sobre mi sino sobre ti-_**

-¿Sobre mi?-

-**_Si, me entere por buenas fuentes que te enamoraste de una bella chica pero…_**

-Pero…

-**_Es verdad que esta atada, es decir esta prohibida…_**

-Te refieres a casada-

-**_Si¿es verdad?_**

-Si estas en lo correcto-

-**_Y por que no me lo habías dicho, talvez ya no nos frecuentemos como antes pero sabes que siempre hemos sido amigos y…._**

-Lo se y lo siento, es solo que aun no se presentaba la oportunidad

-**_Pero si se presento para decírselo a Jou¿verdad?_**

-Bueno es que yo…-

-**_No importa, luego te reclamare por eso, ahora hay algo más importante que tengo que preguntarte_**

-¿De que se trata?-pensó lo peor, se le vino a la mente una y mil preguntas

_**-¿Qué piensas hacer?-**_

-¿Hacer, sobre que? _"que tipo de pregunta es esa"-_

-**_Pues sobre ella¿piensas seguir con la relación?_**

-Pues la quiero mucho, más bien la AMO, y daría lo que fuera por ella, pero aun así no lose estoy confundido-

-**_Valla nunca pensé que te oiría decir eso, amigo debes estar muy enamorado-_**

-…………

**Oye Don lucha por amor!  
No me aconsejes en tu posición**

_**-… Sigue con ella!-**_

-¿Qué?

_**-¡Qué luches por ella!-**_

-Acaso te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo, estas loco, si tu estas…

_**-¿casado?, lo se, pero eso no me impide que te apoye**_

**  
Quizás su marido no mande en su corazón  
No sabes quien es victima en esta confusión.  
**

-Pero yo…-

_**-Por favor¿si sale contigo debe ser por algo no?-**_

-Si, pero aun así no puedo dejar de sentirme mal

**Oye mi pana lucha por amor!  
No, no me aconsejes en tu posición.  
**

_**-¡Por kami! Si la quieres al menos debes intentar hacer que este contigo sin compartirla **_

**-**TÚ no me deberías de ayudar con esto, no esta bien,-

**_-Vamos, soy tu amigo y si te puedo apoyar en algo que te importa tanto pues así será-_**

**-**¡pero no te das cuenta de que no esta bien! Va contra tu código

**Quizás ese tipo no mande en su corazón!  
Tu, No sabes quien es victima en esta confusión!**

_**-Como sea, yo quiero ayudarte y si tengo que inter…**_

**-**Oye mejor nos vemos en el café del centro de Odiaba al que siempre íbamos en 2 horas es que se me acaba la batería-

**_-Claro nos vemos allá-_**

-Adiós-

-**_Hasta luego-_**

**Mi esposa y yo, **

**Somos felices, dos almas matrices, se lo que es el amor,  
Por eso te entiendo y aunque sea casada no te alejes por temor,**

**No lo hagas Don, oh no no nooo.**

"_No lo puedo creer mi mejor amigo enamorado con locura de alguien, debo ayudarlo como sea, aunque ella este casada no importa, si el la quiere tanto, que mas da, además yo entiendo lo que es querer a alguien como el quiere a esa chica, tal vez ellos dos estén destinados a estar juntos, Izzi tiene razón me estoy volviendo igual de cursi que Mimi, jajaja, lo que hace el amor, solo espero hacerlo reflexionar y que se decida a pelear por ella, se lo merece es buena persona, no de embalde es mi amigo, pero se ve que aun esta confundido, y puede desistir, pero para eso estoy yo para apoyarlo, aconsejarlo y ayudarlo, no descansare hasta velo feliz"_

Marco un número en su celular, tenia que avisar que estaría fuera por varias horas

-**_Diga_**-se escucho una dulce voz

-Bueno cariño-

**_-Ah hola_**-

-Te llamo para avisar que tal vez no cene en la casa es que tengo que ver a…

-**_Si no te preocupes, estaré bien_**-

-OK, entonces no me esperes, me voy a tardar, tengo que hacerla de cupido, luego te cuento, por que se me hace tarde-

-**_OK no vemos_**-

-Bye te amo-

-**_Igual_**-

-Que raro se habrá enojado, su voz se notaba extraña, bueno cuando le diga lo que sucede de seguro se emociona al igual que yo-

**Amigo ella y yo, **

**Teníamos claro que era una locura esta relación,  
Pero la carne nos llamaba, y la cama nos hacia una invitación **

**A solo hacer el amor.**

"_Genial ahora el esta metido en esto, en definitiva soy un completo imbesil, pero Jou me las pagara, solo si salgo vivo de esta¿Qué voy hacer ahora¿Por qué demonios me pasan estas cosas a mi?, por amor, es verdad, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? El solo verla me enloquecía me hacia perder el control, y es que es tan bella y dulce, es perfecta!, sabia que no debía sucumbir ante los placeres de la prohibición, pero no, hay voy yo de idiota detrás del amor de mi vida, el cual se caso con otro, genial sabia que debí de haberme quedado soltero y amargado el resto de mi vida, sin saber lo que es amar, desgraciadamente no pude por que ella me correspondió y yo….. _**"**

-Me acaba de hablar-dijo la voz de una chica

-Me lo suponía-dijo el preocupado

-¿Qué haremos?-

-No lo se pero, sabíamos que si seguíamos con esto tarde o temprano algo pasaría, no podíamos encubrirlo por siempre-comento triste

-Tengo miedo-dijo acurrucándose en su pecho, el la abrazo

-Yo también, aun así intentare prolongarlo lo mas que se pueda-

-Por favor haz lo posible, yo también ayudare, todavía no es tiempo de revelarlo, no después de…

-Su aniversario, te entiendo haré lo que pueda-

**Ay ya te explique **

**Cuando hay personas que se aman el amor tiene que vencer, **

**Y ya el marido entiende que perdió su hembra, ahora es tu mujer, **

**No pueden ganar los tres.**

-Me alegra tanto verte!-comento un chico

-Igual a mi-dijo llegando a sentarse en la mesa

-Bien creo que esta demás decir por que estamos aquí-

-Pensé que te retractarías en insistirme sobre eso-

-Por dios amigo, como pretendes que lo haga, si la quieres tienes que hacer lo posible para que estén juntos sin problemas, que se resigne quien este con ella

-Pero es que no es tan fácil-

-Claro que lo es, tu le dices, el la deja y los dos viven felices para siempre fin de la historia-

-ja, se ve que te volviste igual de cursi que…-

-Mimi, si me lo han dicho, pero no venimos ha hablar de eso, entiende que ya deberían de decírselo al tipo ese, solo se hacen daño mutuamente-

Comenzaba a darse cuenta, las palabras de su amigo eran sinceras, y lo empezaban a hacer reflexionar sobre lo que debía hacer.

-Además. A larga las mentiras se descubren tarde o temprano y seria mejor que lo dijeran ahora que se puede¿Cuánto tiempo llevan?

-Siete meses

-¡siete meses! Con mayor razón deben de decirlo, es por el bien de todos

-Pero es que yo no puedo-intentaba controlarse, y convencerse a si mismo que esto no era lo mejor, que debía soportar

**Y te repito lucha por amor  
No me aconsejes en tu posición!**

**-**¡Por vida del señor TAI que demonios tengo que hacer para que entiendas que tienes pelear por ella!-

-¡Y yo cuantas veces tengo que repetirte a ti MATT que no estas para hablarme sobre eso!**  
**

**Quizás su marido no mande en su corazón!  
No sabes quien es victima en esta confusión.**

-¡Ha no y por que, soy tu amigo no? Busco tu felicidad, además tu no sabes si ese tipo la quiere o no o lo que pasa en su vida!-

-¿Y tu que sabes sobre eso¡No deberías entrometerte en algo que no te incumbe y en lo cual ni siquiera te pedí ayuda, yo puedo resolverlo SOLO, sin ti, ni que fuera tan difícil hacer que la dejara!-

Se arrepintió después por lo que dijo, las cosas estaban cambiando de rumbo, y subiendo de tono lo que tanto le costo cubrir lo estaba desatando, por la rabia y la desesperación

**No seas tan tonto lucha por amor!  
No, no me aconsejes en tu posicion.  
**

-Ya lo conoces, verdad? Si sabes quien es y que sucede debes de enfrentarlo con ella y lograr que se realice su amor-

-No sabes lo que dices y si lo conozco y mas de lo que crees y es por eso que no quiero enfrentarlo, que no lo entiendes, acaso no puedes **hacerte a un lado.**

Esas ultimas palabras habían tenido otro sentido sabia que lo diría ya lo había dicho de manera indirecta pero lo dijo, ahora solo lo tenia que enfrentarlo y se directo completamente, no podía retenerlo mas, ya no aguantaba era mucha presión y lo sabia perfectamente

**Quizás ese tipo no mande en su corazón!  
Tu no sabes quien es victima en esta confusión!**

**-**¡YA BASTA, ME HARTE DE QUE ME INTENTES EVADIR Y ALEJAR, ERES UN NECIO SI ELLA ESTA CONTIGO ES POR QUE NO QUIERE A SU MARIDO SI NO, NO ESTARIA ESCONDIENDOSE DESDE HACE SIETE MESES, SIETE MESES TAI!-tomo aire Tai no le contestaba solo lo miraba atónito-siete meses de engaño y tortura para ambas partes, entiende que si te quiere a ti deberían de dar a conocer al mundo entero su relación y dejar de estar detrás de un manto de mentiras y felicidad engañosa, tanto ella en su matrimonio como tu en tu vida, ya basta de eso, solo se dañan.-Matt comenzaba a exasperarse por todo esto

-De verdad piensas eso-dijo serio

-Si, es lo que pienso y que Tu deberías pensar-

Tai sonrió, no sabia bien por que, solo lo hizo aunque todas las palabras de Matt lo taladraban por dentro y tenia un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad sonrió, por fin se había dado cuenta de todo y se lo hizo ver la persona de quien menos lo esperaba

-Espero que no te arrepientas-

-EH?

**AMIGO pido perdón yo nunca te falle,**

**Me traicionaron las ganas de volverla a ver,  
**

**-**Lo siento, yo, yo no quería que pasara, pero sucedió, no podía sacarla de mi mente desde el día de su boda-lo estaba haciendo, estaba confesando todo lo que encubrió por tanto tiempo

-Que estas diciendo Tai yo no…-

-No me interrumpas, no podía seguir así, entonces la frecuentaba y la veía cada vez que podía

**Y aunque todavía no puedo creer, **

**Lo que este amargo encuentro me hizo comprender**

**-**Ella y yo caímos en la tentación, fuimos unos tontos al no darnos cuenta de lo que pasaba, nos amábamos, nos amábamos antes de que se casara y estuviera unida, prohibida pero cuando nos dimos cuenta fue demasiado tarde, solo nos quedaba una opción se amantes… escondernos de todos y guardarlo en secreto sabíamos que no iba a ser fácil, pero aun así lo intentamos, pensamos que talvez solo era un pequeño desliz de ambos y pronto se acabaría, pero mientras mas pasaba el tiempo mas no enamorábamos, a pesar de tarde o temprano pasaría lo inevitable, la conversación contigo me hizo recapacitar y decidir que es tiempo de hablar…….-por fin confesaría lo que lo atormentaba cada día de su vida**  
**

**Pues tú también llegaste a ese lugar, donde tantas veces yo la fui a buscar,**

**Y aunque no es fácil lo que voy a hacer  
**

**-**Matt, tu y yo tenemos cosas en común¿sabes?, como el saber las cosas que nos gustan de la mujer que amamos, y no solo eso, yo estaba cerca de la mujer que amaba al igual que tu, hubo tantas veces que nos encontramos, pero tu no sabias que yo estaba ahí, tu y yo frecuentábamos en el mismo lugar para pasar por nuestra chica, solo que en diferente tiempo, cuando tu te ibas yo llegaba y así inversamente, es por eso que tengo que decirte la verdad, por que somos amigos y como dijiste solo hago sufrir a personas que no tienen nada que ver…………

Matt, estaba muy sorprendido, por alguna extraña razón el pecho se le oprimía y sentía unas enormes ganas de salir de ahí y no seguir escuchando a su amigo, su mejor amigo, presentía que algo no estaba bien ahí, las palabras de Tai le hacían entender a su razón, pero no a su corazón, no quería cerciorarse esperaba que Tai no le dijera lo que estaba pensando

**-Y es por eso que tengo que decirte que, que, yo,,, yo he salido estos siete meses con… con….**

**Admitiré salí con tu mujer**

-**SORA**

Se agacho a recoger el portarretrato, sintió algo extraño y lo tiro de repente, por alguna extraña razón Sora sabia que pasaba algo con su esposo y el amor de su vida, rogaba estar equivocada, pero su ser le decía que toda la verdad se acababa de salir a flote

**Salí con tu mujer**

**QUE?  
**

**-**Imposible, no no te creo si esto es una broma de mal gusto, no es divertida Taichi-comenzó a asustarse las palabras de Tai ataban muchos cabos sueltos en su matrimonio que siempre intento

**Salí con tu mujer**

**No, yo no estoy creyendo esto  
**

**-**Es verdad Yamato la mujer que siempre he amado es Sora con quien eh estado estos siete meses ha sido Sora tu esposa-

Lo dijo, un enorme peso se le iba de enzima, pero otro se formaba en al ver la reacción de su amigo

**Salí con tu mujer  
No no  
**

Matt estaba ido no pensaba, las palabras de Tai las procesaba rápidamente, su cara comenzó cambiar drásticamente por culpa de la ira que sentía.

**Salí con tu mujer**

**-**Lo siento Sora y yo no pudimos resistirnos y pues……

Tai no pudo termino su frase ya que el puño de Mat lo había mandado directamente al piso, aquellos ojos azules que antes lo minaban con comprensión y cariño, ahora demostraban, dolor, sufrimiento, rencor pero sobre todo ira, para esto ya todos los presentes los miraban

**Que te perdone Dios, yo no lo voy a hacer,  
Los perdí a los dos y a la misma vez,  
**

**-**Ahora tu me vas a escuchar a mi¡SIETE MESES EN QUE LOS DOS ME VIERON LA CARA DE IMBESIL, DETRÁS DE MI SE PROFESABAN AMOR EL CUAL ME REPUGNA Y TODAVIA TE DIGNAS A PEDIRME PERDON, QUE ACASO NO TIENES VERGUENZA!-de los bellos zafiros salían incontrolables lagrimas que dejaban marcas de sufrimiento en la faz de su dueño

**Ya que todo era mentira cuando ella me decía  
que se iba pa Puerto Rico a vacaciones con su amiga,  
**

**-**¡AHORA ENTIENDO SUS REPENTINAS EXCURSIONES DE VIAJE, SUS DIZQUE NEGICIOS, SUS COMPRAS Y SALIDAS INESPERDAS CON PERSONAS QUE DESEGURO ERAN INVENTAADAS!

**Me mintió, tu y ella en una cama, haya en Bayamo,  
Quizás en Isla Verde o Carolina, cuantos hoteles ensucio**

**-**¡TODO PARA ESTAR CONTIGO, REVOLCANDOSE COMO VIL ANIMALES EN NO SE CUANTOS LUGARES, BURLANDOSE DE MI, NO TIENE PUDOR Y TODAVIA SE ATREVEN A APARENTAR EL SER LAS PERSONAS PERFECTAS ME DAN ASCO, ELLA POR SE UNA VIL DESCARADA Y TU POR SER UN DESGRACIADO INFELIZ QUE SOLO SIVE PARA ARRUINARLE LA VIDA A LOS DEMAS!

**Tu tambien, los odio a los dos.**

**-**Y te hacias llamar mi mejor amigo, no eres mas que un bastardo que solo sabe acostarse con las mujeres ajenas, acaso te causa mas placer lo prohibido ja, me das asco Taichi, por mi te puedes ir al diablo con esa y tu amistad-

Se dio la vuelta para emprender su camino, no queiria seguir con esto

**Oye entiende  
Que yo soy quien mas sufro con todo esto,  
Me mata el dolor  
( Fue una traicion)**

**-**Matt, de verdad yo no quise que pasara todo esto, no sabes lo mal que me sentia al saber que te estamos traicionando, la cualpa me carcomia por dentro, cada dia sin poder sentirme bien, sin poder domir-

Matt solo se detuvo pero no lo miraba 

**Perdí un amigo por la tentación  
Perdooon  
**

-Yo de verdad, no quería herirte, traicionarte, no era mi intención, fui un idiota al caer en las redes del amor yo.

- ¡BASTASi te sintieras así la mínima parte de lo que dices, no lo hubieras hecho,

**ADIOS!!**

-Pero Matt yo….

Tai solo pudo observar como Matt se alejaba de ahí dejándolo en un estado deprimente, pero sabia que esto iba a suceder, mientras que cada vez se sentía mas culpable por terminar una de las mejores amistades que puedo haber tenido por ella el amor de su vida.

Mientras tanto Matt se sentía dolido y traicionado por las dos personas que mas había apreciado en su vida, no supo como , pero ahora se encontraba en un avión llorando desconsoladamente rumbo aun lugar que ni el mismo conocía, lo único de lo que estaba consiente es que debía de alejarse de los que lo hirieron lo mas pronto posible.

Tai se encontraba afuera del café sentado en una banca con la cabeza cabizbaja, llorando amargamente.

-Ahora solo seremos "ELLA Y YO"

FIN

HOLA

Tiempo sin escribir por muchas situaciones, así que decidí regresar con este songfic que me venia rondando por la cabeza desde ya un buen tiempo, al principio no sabia que pareja debía dejar y me decidió por el Taiora (para los fans de esta), no me odien por lo que les hice a los personajes, no tengo nada contra ellos (tal vez algo contra sora), pero la canción ameritaba algo como lo que hice

Bueno nos vemos pronto

Jane!

P.D. Dejen rewies por fa acepto de todo, excepto obscenidades o cosas ofensivas, a nadie le gustan


End file.
